helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Petit Best 4
|producer = |Chronology1 = Petit Best Chronology |Last1 = Petit Best 3 (2002) |Next1 = Petit Best 5 (2004) }}Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) is the 4th best album in the Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year that feature best hits from the artists of Hello! Project during that year, with an occasional remix or new song included. This album sold a total of 63,252 copies. This album featured 3 tracks previously unreleased on a CD. The 11th track is a new song for Petitmoni's third generation. This song was later released on Tanpopo / Petitmoni Mega Best. The 16th track is a new track performed by the members of Morning Musume, Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, and Melon Kinenbi with soloists Inaba Atsuko, Nakazawa Yuko, and Maeda Yuki. The Petit Best 4 was released on December 17, 2003 on the zetima label. The Petit Best 4 DVD was released alongside the album. It features PVs related to the album tracks. Tracklist CD #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - 7AIR #GET UP! Rapper - SALT5 #BE ALL RIGHT! - 11WATER #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - ZYX #SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ - ROMANS #FIRST KISS - Aa! #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Chance of LOVE - Melon Kinenbi #WOW WOW WOW - Petitmoni #Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuro Version~ - Minimoni #Haha to Musume no Duet Song - Okeisan and Abe Natsumi (Morning Musume) #GET ALONG WITH YOU - Nakazawa Yuko #Tokyo Kirigirisu - Maeda Yuki #Natsu LOVE Romance (夏 LOVE ロマンス; Summer LOVE Romance) - Hello! Project #Shabondama (asia mix) - Morning Musume DVD #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - ZYX #SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ - ROMANS #FIRST KISS - Aa! #Shabondama (asia mix) - Morning Musume #Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuro Version~ - Minimoni #Chance of LOVE - Melon Kinenbi #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Haha to Musume no Duet Song - Okeisan and Abe Natsumi (Morning Musume) #GOOD BYE Natsuo - Matsuura Aya #Scramble - Goto Maki #GET ALONG WITH YOU - Nakazawa Yuko #Tokyo Kirigirisu - Maeda Yuki Featured Members Concert Performances ;WOW WOW WOW *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - Petitmoni V *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Kaga Kaede, Takeuchi Akari, Ogata Risa, Tanimoto Ami, Yamagishi Riko, Yamazaki Yuhane ;Natsu LOVE Romance *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ - Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Fukumura Mizuki, Miyazaki Yuka, Nakanishi Kana, Makino Maria, Hamaura Ayano, Asakura Kiki / Katsuta Rina, Kudo Haruka, Haga Akane, Morito Chisaki, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogata Risa External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Natsu LOVE Romance Category:Petit Best Category:2003 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:2003 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In